Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 5 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is part five of Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas: Mario (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Stanley: Luigi (Both nice to Thomas and Mario) - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Percy: Yoshi (Both the youngest, both well-mannered, and both green) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rosie: Birdo (Both pink) - Radar Overseer Abby (+5) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Emily: Princess Peach (Both the main females) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Molly: Princess Daisy (Both girlfriends to Stanley and Luigi) - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Stepney: Toad (Both grateful) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Duck: Wario (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Devious Diesel: Waluigi (Both partners to Duck and Wario) - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Diesel 10: Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (Javier TextAloud) * Skarloey: Baby Mario - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Peter Sam: Baby Luigi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rheneas: Baby Yoshi - Radar Overseer Sidney (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (+10) * Mavis: Baby Princess Peach - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Lady: Baby Princess Daisy - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Sir Handel: Toadsworth (Both wise) - Robosoft 1 (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) * Duncan: Bowser Jr. (Both worse) - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Julio Speakonia) (+10) * Troublesome Trucks: Goombas and Koopa Troopas - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Murdoch: Donkey Kong (Both strong) - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) * Whiff: Diddy Kong - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Linus: Goombario - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Toyland Express: Kooper - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tracy: Bombette - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rustee Rails: Parakarry - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Tillie: Lady Bow - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Bahia Train: Watt - Microsoft Mary (+5) (Leonor Loquendo V2) (+5) * Georgia: Sushie - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Casey Jr: Lakilester - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, Montana, Toots, Zephie, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Farnsworth, Doc, City of Truro, Flying Scotsman, Mallard, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, and Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"): The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Johnny: The Train - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * and more Transcript * Thomas: Linus! Look! Over there! It's the Toad village! We've made it! We're both finally back at the Toad Town. (grabs his lightsabers and activates them but chops a tree down to free a jump spring board and switches off his lightsabers. Linus and Thomas jump on the spring board and open to grab a Hammer Throw badge and jump back down. Thomas arrives safely back at the Toad village to meet up with Toad looking at the Toad town, happy) * Stepney: Mr. Thomas! I'm so glad you're OK! The town is in an uproar! The princess kidnapped! The very castle up- rooted! It's bedlam! I really don't know what we can do about all this... Please, Mr. Thomas! Save Her Highness! * Thomas: Don't worry. (hears a whistle blowing, and gasps, astonished, but sees that a train coming into the station, is hauled by Stanley, with Annie and Clarabel) * Stanley: Oh hi Thomas, I wonder how you're doing right now... It's good to see you, my friend. I'm glad to see you're all right! After all that castle craziness, I was really worried about you. After running outside when the castle flew up into the sky, I quickly escaped just in time. (sees Linus with a collar around his neck attached to a lead) Oh? And who are you? * Linus: My name is Linus. Nice to meet you! I see that's great, just great. You're on an exciting adventure with Thomas. Talk about unfair. Rosie and Diesel are guarding the house, so Diesel and Rosie will stay at home. * Thomas: Okay, come on, Linus. (whistles and departs with his Edward's six freight cars and caboose and with Thomas pulling them. As Thomas arrives at the Shooting Star Summit, he picks up another star piece, and heads his way to the top to meet up all the engines at the meeting) * Eldstar: Welcome Thomas... We've been waiting for you. We're the 7 Star Spirits. Our job is to grant the wishes of good people from our home in Star Haven, a place high beyond the sky. We're going to tell you something incredibly important. Please listen carefully. The other day, Diesel 10 and his followers invaded our peaceful Star Haven. They stole our prized treasure, the Star Rod, which we've cared for since the beginning of time. * Mamar: The Star Rod... ...is powerful beyond belief. It can grant any wish. For as long as we can remember, Bowser has been making wishes like, for instance... "I'd like to trounce Thomas" or "I want Princess Emily to like me." Of course, Stars ignore such selfish wishes. As a result, his wishes were never granted. * Skolar: Diesel 10...that fiend... When he found out that we were ignoring his wishes, he came and stole the Star Rod so he could grant his own wishes. He seems content right now, many because he defeated you and captured the princess. Soon enough, though, I fear he will wish for more...and then terrible things will happen. * Muskular: It is the responsibility of the 7 Star Spirits to keep the Star Rod safe and use it properly. We must get the Star Rod back from Diesel 10 and return it to its rightful place! In order to do this, Thomas, we need your help! * Misstar: Sadly... ...right now you are not strong enough to challenge Diesel 10... ...he has made himself all-powerful by making wishes with the Star Rod. He is terrible to behold! * Klevar: Once we 7 Star Spirits are reunited in Star Haven, we can give you the power to fight Diesel 10 even with his newfound strength. With our help, you can prevail! * Kalmar: Thomas...we are... Alas... We've nearly exhausted our power to talk to you. Although it looks like we're there beside you, it is only an illusion. We're using all of our strength to communicate with you over a great distance. But even now, our strength is fading... We've been caught and are being held by Cerberus's followers in different places throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. Please, Thomas, first of all, you must rescue us! * Eldstar: In order to take the Star Rod back from Diesel 10... and save Princess Emily... we need your help... Please, Thomas... you are our last hope... and we will... * Thomas: Okay, let's go, Linus! (flees with Linus back to Toad town where he was before) * Narrator: Meanwhile, Emily, tied up, and with her mouth covered, sighs sadly. * Emily: (sniffles) Thomas's probably hurt... Everyone's in prison... The Mushroom Kingdom will be destroyed if things continue the way they're going. Something must be done... If only somebody could help me... 10 AND SCYLLA WALK IN * Diesel 10: Gwaa ha ha ha ha!! My dear Princess Emily, how are you doing this fine day? It's no use waiting for Thomas this time, my dear! We're soooooo high above the sky right now. Even Thomas doesn't have a chance of reaching us up here! You know, Princess, as long as I have this Star Rod, no one in the Mushroom Kingdom can touch me. You know the power that grants everyone's wishes? It's mine! Isn't that just wonderful? Imagine what it's like down in your kingdom! Your subjects must be so upset because their wishes aren't being granted! Oh, how delightful! They deserve it for the way they've treated us Koopas over the years. If you, you know, want anything, all you need to do is ask me, Princess. I can grant wishes. Of course, I'll only grant requests that I like... Anyway, think about it. You take care, Princess Emily! Enjoy your stay here! You watch yourself, Princess. You'd better not cause trouble. Surrender to me or you will die here where you stand. 10 AND SCYLLA LEAVE * Emily: : Oh... Please... If only somebody could help me... Huh? HER BALCONY DOOR STAR KID COMES IN * Twink: Hello, Princess Emily! Pleased to meet you! My name is Twink. * Emily: But you're... You're a Star Kid, aren't you? How'd you get here? * Twink: I came from Star Haven to grant your wish! It's our job to grant wishes, you know. * Emily: Oh! You came because I wished that somebody could help me? * Twink: Yes, of course! * Emily: Oh, that's just great! Thank you so much for coming! Here's my wish: Go right now and take that Star Rod back from Diesel 10, OK? Think you can do it? * Twink: ...... Uh...sorry... That's a little much for a novice Star like me... Maybe one of the honorable Star Spirits from Star Haven could grant a wish like that. I'm so sorry. Please, ask for something easy, something a small Star can do. * Emily: Then... Can you take me away from here? Everyone in my castle has been captured and I have to save them all as soon as possible. * Twink: ...Oh...I'm sorry. I can't grant that wish either, I'm afraid. Actually, I just got called up to the sky a day ago, so I can't do big wishes yet... If I were a more splendid Star, maybe I could actually help... * Emily: It's all right... Don't be sad, Twink. Thomas will definitely do something to save us all. He's probably coming right now! Oh! Twink! Do you think you can find Thomas? I want you to give this to him. * Twink: This is a Lucky Star, isn't it? OK! I'll do it! Princess Emily, I'll fly to the Mushroom Kingdom just as quick as I can! * Emily: Oh! Wait, Twink! Wait one second! Can you also... Please tell Thomas that... I'm fine and he shouldn't worry... ...OK? Can you tell him that? * Twink: Of course! I'll tell him your exact words, Princess Thomas! Definitely! Now don't despair... I'll be back soon, so stay safe until I return, OK? FLIES OFF WALKS ONTO THE BALCONY * Emily: Thomas... Where are you...? * THOMAS AND LINUS WALKS TOWARD TOAD TOWN, THEY GET HIT BY TWINK * Twink: Ouch!! Oh, sorry, sorry, so sorry! I'm in a huge hurry!! Oh...it's...!? You're Thomas, aren't you!? Thank the Stars I found you! How do you do? I'm Twink. Princess Emily asked me to bring something to you. Ahhh... Yes, here it is! Here, this is it! Take it! HANDS MARIO THE LUCKY STAR * Thomas: Wow. Thanks! * Twink: That's the "Lucky Star" from Princess Emily. Now that it's yours, you can use the "action command." May I take a moment to explain what the action command is? THE ACTION COMMAND * Thomas; Thanks. * Twink: Once you understand how to use the action command properly, you'll be even more powerful. * Speedy: Terrific! You'll be much tougher in battle now! Magikoopa: Here you are! MAGIKOOPA FLIES IN What!? It can't be... Were you following me!? * Magikoopa: What a foolish Star Kid! I knew that if I followed you I'd find Thomas! If I defeat Thomas right now, I'll be famous. I'll tell Miss Trunchbull! She'll shower me with praise! She'll give me a raise! Here I come!! ENGAGE IN BATTLE MANAGES TO BEAT THE MAGIKOOPA BY SCRATCHING AND BITING HIM * Twink: Well done, Thomas! You're as strong as they say. I know that you'll be able to defeat Diesel 10! I'm going to return to Princess Emily's side. I'm not strong enough to relaly help her, but at least I can tell her you're OK. Well, Mario... ...see you later! Oh dear! I almost forgot to tell you the message from Princess Emily. "I'm all right, so don't worry about me..." ...that's exactly what she said. I get the feeling, though... ...that she's very lonely. Anyway, I'll do my best to help the both of you! But please be brave! You must save Princess Emily! GOES BACK TO EMILY * Thomas: Okay, I will. Thanks. * Linus: Off Twink goes... back to Cerberus's Castle. And a brave little guy... * Thomas: Brave when necessary. Full hearted. * Linus: OK, Thomas, let's get down to business! * Thomas: Let's go! Category:UbiSoftFan94